<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>83line 我配不配爱你-8大嫂和二嫂 9玫瑰与猫 by Kruserkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737521">83line 我配不配爱你-8大嫂和二嫂 9玫瑰与猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk'>Kruserkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>83-我配不配爱你 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>83-我配不配爱你 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>83line 我配不配爱你-8大嫂和二嫂 9玫瑰与猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8-大嫂和二嫂</p><p>朴正洙觉得最近金希澈变了很多，一改刚见面时桀骜不驯的样子，整天乖巧地跟着自己喊着“哥哥”。</p><p>金希澈心里明镜似的知道朴正洙是真的把他做当自己的亲弟弟，却还是谦逊地跟在他身后偷偷地把他们的关系渲染成那种不可描述的关系。</p><p>小弟们觉得自从新二哥金希澈出现在大家的视线中，自己家的老大朴正洙就很不对劲，每天搂着金希澈逢人便说这是他的好弟弟，金希澈只顾在一旁笑容暧昧地点头。</p><p>朴正洙这天难得空闲，从赌场一路晃到酒吧，忽然听到一句奇怪的议论，他便转身躲在一棵巨大的橡皮树后听起了墙角。</p><p> </p><p>“我们以后应该跟新二哥叫什么，叫二哥还是叫大嫂？”</p><p>“可是…我为什么觉得应该叫咱们老大‘二嫂’才对？”</p><p> </p><p>大嫂？二嫂？他们在说什么，难道他们不是自己的人？朴正洙扒开一片叶子，仔细的看了看两个工作时间快乐摸鱼的小弟，是自己的手下没错，可是他们到底在说什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>“管他大嫂二嫂呢，澈哥来了之后咱们老大确实开朗了不少。”</p><p>“没错没错，那天晚上我刚听说的时候被吓了一跳，但是现在真希望他们能一直在一起。”</p><p>朴正洙蹭地一下从橡皮树后面站起来，叫住了两个正在憧憬美好未来的小弟严肃地问：“你们听谁说的在一起？什么在一起？”</p><p>两个人支支吾吾地不敢说话。</p><p>“说不说？”朴正洙一巴掌拍在身边的吧台上。</p><p>“说…说…大嫂，啊不对，二哥跟我们说的。”其中一个颤颤巍巍地开了口。</p><p>金希澈？说他们在一起了？什么乱七八糟的，朴正洙忍不住皱起了眉头，“跟你们二哥说一声，让他来我办公室一趟，马上。”说完头也不回的走了。</p><p> </p><p>因为金希澈的“主动迎合”，最近他们的肢体接触增加了很多，除了一些必须单独处理的事务，金希澈都会找各种机会跟朴正洙黏在一起。</p><p>金希澈今天心情好极了，朴正洙已经放手让他联系了很多雇主，他手里掌握的线索越来越多了。因此当他夹着一瓶红酒走进朴正洙办公室的时候，并未发现气氛有什么不对，先自顾自地到了两杯红酒，像往常一样把胳膊搭在朴正洙的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻地叫了一声“哥”。等看清眼前人的表情时，脸色却忍不住变了一变，朴正洙的脸色前所未有的…奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，cheers～”金希澈不知死活地朝朴正洙举起了酒杯做了一个干杯的动作。</p><p>“大白天的怎么喝起酒来了？”朴正洙意味深长地问。</p><p>“庆祝嘛，我今天…”金希澈眨眨眼睛在朴正洙椅子的扶手上坐下，话还没说完就被打断了。</p><p>“庆祝？庆祝你大哥找到了大嫂？” 大嫂？金希澈从扶手上弹了起来。</p><p>“今天我听到有人在讨论，该叫你金希澈二哥还是大嫂。”朴正洙巧妙地隐去了“二嫂”的故事。</p><p>怎么传成这样了？金希澈在心里暗暗叫苦，他走露的风声里明明自己才是在上面的那个，怎么就变成大嫂了呢？</p><p>刚刚独处的时间里朴正洙一直回想着金希澈一系列的反常表现，他惊讶之余也觉得有趣，看着金希澈懊悔的迷惑的眼神，他权当是孩子在和自己的面子别扭。</p><p>更重要的是，他想到了那个他们相拥而眠的早晨，他并不反感那种距离，相反，如今想起来，他似乎还有一点，怀念？</p><p>朴正洙拿起眼前的酒杯，他从不喝酒，却十分想在今天和金希澈一起喝一杯，他看了看还在站在一边局促地找着借口的金希澈，站起身拍拍他的肩膀说：“嗨，逗你呢，来跟哥喝一杯。”</p><p>金希澈抬头看了朴正洙一眼，男人的神色十分自然，金希澈却再不敢做些勾肩搭背的暧昧举动，端起酒杯规规矩矩地坐在了沙发上。</p><p>两人的酒杯碰了又碰，却一直无话。</p><p>9-玫瑰与猫</p><p>两人的酒杯碰了又碰，却一直无话。</p><p>朴正洙本来心里就有说不出的开朗，一杯杯酒下肚，朴正洙觉得自己的心里好像凭空多出了一座玫瑰花园，每咽下一口酒，花园里的玫瑰就跟着一朵接一朵地开起来，花园好美，他要带金希澈也看看。</p><p>“我！”朴正洙一拍桌子，金希澈被吓了一跳，只听见朴正洙郑重地说：“要开花了。”</p><p>开花？金希澈的嘴巴张开了一半就愣在了那里，开花又是什么？</p><p>看着金希澈疑惑的眼神，朴正洙觉得自己好像在和傻子说话，他都要被娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰美死了，金希澈怎么还是一呆呆的样子，朴正洙再次开口：“我，这里开花了，你快看！”说着骄傲地把自己的胸脯拍得啪啪作响。</p><p>金希澈还是没懂，下意识地回答：“哥，你身上没有花啊。”</p><p>“噫！花呢？”朴正洙低下头认真的在自己身上找起玫瑰花来，“怎么没有了呢…刚才还在这…一定是在里面！”朴正洙一边说一边飞快地脱掉了自己的西装和套头的高领毛衣，干燥松软的毛衣划过他的皮肤，释放出微小的火花。</p><p>金希澈怀疑自己是不是在做梦才会看到这般场景，他狠狠地掐了自己一把，疼的差点叫出了声，他艰难地开口说道：“哥，你喝醉了。”</p><p>“没有，”朴正洙认真地摇头并反驳道：“我在开花。”说着他猛地站起来说：“我在开…”话还没说完就一阵头晕目眩，赶紧用手抓住些什么才平静下来，朴正洙觉得眼前的世界好像哪里变得不一样了，但又说不上来是哪里不同。</p><p>“咚咚咚…”门外传来了敲门声，金希澈觉得自己头上的汗都要流下来了，自己被传成大嫂已经够丢人了，这件事必须到此为止，不能让别人看到这么…香 艳的画面。他赶紧一把捂住朴正洙的嘴，把他塞进办公桌下面，抽出皮带把他的手绑在椅子腿上，又快速地抽了一大把纸巾塞进了朴正洙嘴里，然后跑到门口开了门。</p><p>“啊…是你啊。”金希澈一手提着裤子一手撑着墙喘着粗气打开了门，一个小弟站在门口手里拿着一打文件说：“二哥，这个是大哥要过目的。”</p><p>手下的目光越过金希澈的肩膀，他看到了地上散落的纸巾，紧接着，他看到了光着身子的自家老大从桌子后面爬了出来！“二…二哥没事我就先走了，不打扰你了。”小弟不敢再看下去，头也不回的离开了。</p><p>算这小子识相，自以为完美地解决了危机，金希澈松了一口气，不知道是因为酒精还是刚才过于紧张，他觉得自己的脑袋也晕晕的。他绕到办公桌后面向下探头，却发现朴正洙根本不在那里。</p><p>“希澈…”金希澈闻声回过头，只觉得一个柔软的东西触碰到了自己的嘴唇，紧接着他觉得自己的脖子被揽住了，他僵在那里不敢动，他感觉到朴正洙慢慢地把脸凑到了自己耳边，用他重来没有听到过的温柔的声音问：“为什么要把我绑起来？希澈想把我留在身边吗？”金希澈拼命调动着自己的大脑对当前的情景作出反应，可是大脑却似罢工了一般，一片空白。</p><p>希澈的嘴好软，朴正洙开心地想着，不如就叫他来做大嫂也可以，可是眼前的人一动不动，冷冰冰的像块石头，他平时明明不是这样的，他平时都是主动凑上来跟自己玩的！想到这里朴正洙委屈的不行，他挪开嘴一巴掌拍在金希澈后背上，大吼一声：“动啊你，装死人干什么！”</p><p> </p><p>说来奇怪，金希澈宕机的大脑好像又一瞬间恢复了灵光，马上做出了“动起来，动起来”的指令。金希澈觉得自己的手好像不听使唤似的，捧起了朴正洙的脸，更热烈地吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>这才对嘛，这才有个做大嫂的样子，朴正洙满心欢喜，心里的红玫瑰哗啦啦又开了一大片。忽然他觉得自己被抱了起来，放在了办公桌上，这样也挺好的，躺下头就不晕了，他觉得金希澈的嘴一动一动的，把自己的力气一点一点都的吸走了。</p><p>金希澈看着身 下的男人一改平日里高贵的样子，唇齿 交错间半是迎合半是邀请，手足姿态真像极了一只勾人的猫。猫咪展开肚皮躺在自己面前，他忍不住伸手去摸。他想起了自己儿时养的那只猫，总是在他脸上蹭来蹭去，被他抚摸的时候总会喵喵喵的叫个不停。</p><p> </p><p>金希澈脱掉外衣，他急切地想要扑到眼前的大猫猫身上，握住他锋利的爪子，看他湿润的眼睛，听他喉咙里发出的舒服的低吼，他脑海里只有一个念头：朴正洙，一定是猫变的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>